


Perchance to Dream

by AngelicAmphibian



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And Crowley Loves It, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a bit of a bastard, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, Post-Apocalypse, Safeword Use, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAmphibian/pseuds/AngelicAmphibian
Summary: One morning in the South Downs cottage, Aziraphale wakes up from a rather interesting dream. When she discusses it with Crowley, the demon is more than happy to participate in a real-time demonstration.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Perchance to Dream

Aziraphale woke with a start. She was covered in sweat and her heart beat loudly in her ears. She could also feel it pulsing somewhere rather… _unexpected_.

“Mnh... Angel?” came a voice beside her, and Aziraphale turned to meet a pair of heavy-lidded golden eyes staring out from a mane of red curls.

“Good morning dearest,” Aziraphale replied with a soft smile. “I’m sorry if I woke you; I just had a rather, ah... interesting dream. No need to worry; go back to sleep.”

Crowley merely gazed at her, unblinking, and Aziraphale felt her needless breath quicken at the intensity. Her demon was utterly gorgeous, and the fact that Crowley had chosen to forgo pajamas the previous evening, thus leaving her freckled shoulders exposed, did nothing to help the angel’s current predicament.

Aziraphale but her lip and looked away, gripping the sheets tightly, trying to bring her mind and corporation back to the fact that it was _morning_ and they’d just woken up. It wouldn’t do for her to already be feeling like this when their day hadn’t even begun.

Crowley’s eyes widened with sudden understanding.

“Angel...,” she began, her expression of mild shock morphing into a grin. “Did this dream involve sleeping with me, by any chance? You know…” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “-in the _sexual_ way?”

Aziraphale’s cheeks turned cherry-red.

“W-whatever gave you that idea?!” She began to get up, laughing too loudly. “Haha! You silly thing... I’m going to, uh, freshen up and put the kettle on.”

“Aziraphale, if there’s anything you’re _not,_ it’s subtle.” Crowley’s hand shot out and grabbed the angel’s wrist before she could fully extricate herself from the bed, and the demon shivered the moment her palm touched Aziraphale’s smooth skin. Golden eyes snapped up to meet blue, the grin on Crowley’s face positively demonic. “The lust is pouring off you in _waves._ ”

Aziraphale’s mouth hung open uselessly for a moment, before she huffed and pointedly turned her face away. “Right, that’s one of your abilities, isn’t it? To... to sense that sort of thing.”

“Oh, how could you forget?” Crowley purred, sliding her hand up Aziraphale’s arm as she sat up fully, the bedsheet falling away to reveal her completely bare torso. The angel’s gaze raked over her skin, and Crowley chuckled. “It was a bad one then, huh?”

“Well...” Aziraphale swallowed hard as the demon slunk closer, wrapping lean arms around her waist and resting fiery hair against her shoulder. “I wouldn’t necessarily call it _bad_...”

“You want to tell me about it?” Crowley whispered in her ear. Aziraphale bit her lip, the blush on her cheeks deepening, so Crowley added in a sultry tone, “Let me help you, Angel; I can get those feelings _all_ out of your system.”

Crowley left it there, giving Aziraphale the chance to respond. The demon didn’t need to add any _actual_ temptation into her voice; Aziraphale had told her many times that she was attracted to Crowley without any demonic intervention—not that Crowley could even dream of using her wiles against Aziraphale in the first place.

“We were… in bed together, just as we are now,” Aziraphale began, lacing her fingers through one of Crowley’s hands. “And I was, ah… _tending_ to you.”

“Oh- _ho_!” the demon exclaimed, giving their entwined hands a squeeze. “That sounds _lovely_. Care to elaborate?”

Aziraphale pursed her lips, before the realization struck her—why should she hold back? They _never_ had to wait to explore any aspect of their relationship again, emotionally or physically. Who cared if it was morning? Ever since they’d accepted their feelings for each other and began acting upon them, Crowley had indicated that she’d be up for Aziraphale’s advances anytime.

Before Crowley could blink, she suddenly found herself laying on her back, arms pinned above her head in a strong, one-handed grip. Aziraphale smiled down at her, the expression almost predatory, and an aroused whimper escaped the demon’s lips before she could stop it.

“I’d rather just _show you_ what happened, if that’s alright with you, dear,” Aziraphale said, her voice low, and Crowley nodded vigorously.

“P-Please do,” she responded, the involuntary stutter betraying her attempt to keep a cool composure.

“You’ll be good for me and keep your hands right up here, won’t you, love?” Aziraphale ever-so-slightly tightened her grip on Crowley’s wrists.

“Yes, Angel.” Crowley nodded again.

“Wonderful.” Aziraphale’s smile widened. “But just in case…” She sat up straight and snapped her fingers, and the warm pressure on Crowley’s wrists was replaced by the familiar, cool feeling of black silk. Aziraphale hummed approvingly at the perfect bow tying the ends of the fabric together. The silk wasn’t actually attached to the bedframe, but wouldn’t dare move from its place unless Aziraphale allowed it to.

“Hey…,” Crowley began with a breathless laugh, and Aziraphale shifted her gaze to meet the golden snake eyes she adored. “You think Heaven still gets notified every time you perform a miracle?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea,” Aziraphale replied, and then dove in for a kiss. Crowley moaned as the angel captured her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of plush lips against hers.

Aziraphale kissed her soundly for a few minutes, then sat up again. She glanced down at Crowley’s underwear, the only garment the demon chose to sleep in the night before. It was also the only thing preventing her from full access to her love’s body.

“I honestly don’t understand how you can consider this a proper piece of clothing,” Aziraphale said, lightly running her fingertips over the lacy fabric. It was essentially two thin strips sewn together, the front covering a sliver of Crowley’s hips and just enough of the demon’s mound to be considered decent, and the back seeming to disappear the lower it went. Aziraphale gave the front piece an experimental tug and Crowley whined at the sensation, her eyes rolling back. “…Although I suppose it has its uses, hmm?”

“ _Aziraphale_ , you’re a _tease_ ,” Crowley growled. In response, Aziraphale pulled the fabric a little harder, making Crowley gasp and writhe at the sensation of something being _so close_ to the place she desperately wanted to be touched.

“But you love it, darling.” Still keeping the fabric taut, Aziraphale ran her middle and index fingers over Crowley’s outer lips, laughing softly as they came away wet. “Goodness, you’re already _soaked!”_

“A gorgeous angel tied me up and is playing with me relentlessly,” Crowley said, a little testily, though Aziraphale knew there was no real bite to the words. “You can’t expect me _not_ to be turned on!”

Aziraphale smiled in agreement, gazing at the slick coating her fingers. She began to lick her hand clean, groaning and shutting her eyes at the taste. Crowley shivered and instinctively tried to close her legs, but the angel in-between them prevented her from doing so. She settled for biting her lip and clenching her fists tightly, breath quickening as she watched Aziraphale savor every last drop of the arousal on her fingertips. Soon, the angel finished with a pout, wanting more, then looked down at her demon.

“These need to go. Now.” With another snap of fingers, Crowley’s underwear vanished and reappeared in the laundry basket. Aziraphale’s clothing also disappeared, much to Crowley’s delight. Aziraphale saw the hunger in her demon’s eyes and crawled forward, straddling Crowley’s thigh and situating herself so they each had one leg precariously close to each other’s sex.

“I know you don’t enjoy eating as much as me, but I thought you might be interested in a little morning snack,” Aziraphale said, her breasts hovering just above Crowley’s face. The demon tried to reach for one, but realized that her hands were still tied above her head and settled for biting her lip and nodding instead.

“Color, love?” Aziraphale asked softly, gently running a soothing hand through Crowley’s hair before she continued. She was rather surprised at her own vigor and wanted to make sure Crowley was fully on-board before moving forward.

“ _So_ fucking green,” the demon responded with her trademark grin. Aziraphale smiled back, then lowered herself just enough for Crowley to grasp a pert nipple between her teeth. The angel hissed at the sensation, grasping the sheets on either side of Crowley’s head. The demon sucked on one breast for a bit, before moving to the other. Aziraphale gasped and unintentionally pressed her leg against Crowley’s heated center, making the demon whimper again.

“You want it so badly, don’t you, darling?” Aziraphale asked, slowly lifting herself away from Crowley’s mouth and smirking as the demon rubbed herself against her thigh.

“Y-Yes,” Crowley panted, eyes rolling back as the angel increased the pressure of her leg. “ _Please_ , Angel!”

“Please what?”

“Please _fuck me_ , Aziraphale!”

“Very good, love.” Aziraphale ran a hand lightly up Crowley’s neck, making sure her nails scraped teasingly against skin. She then grabbed a fistful of red hair and pulled it back forcefully, making Crowley’s eyes shoot open in surprise. “I’m just going to kiss you a little longer, then I’ll move on when I’m ready. Any complaints?”

“N-no! None from _me_!” The last word turned into a yelp as Crowley’s head was tugged to the side and Aziraphale attacked her throat with gentle bites, before capturing her lips in another rough kiss. After a while, Aziraphale released Crowley’s hair and scooted back, running firm hands down the demon’s sides and pausing to give her breasts a little squeeze. When she reached Crowley’s hips, the path of her hands diverted inwards, ghosting over the demon’s inner thighs and ever-so-close to her now-soaked center. Crowley shivered in anticipation but knew that if she urged Aziraphale to get on with it, the beautiful bastard would only tease her more.

“You’re so gorgeous, darling,” Aziraphale said with soft eyes, completely focused on running her fingernails up and down Crowley’s legs. “I adore whatever form your corporation takes, but I must say, this one is _quite_ fun and responsive.”

Without warning, one of her fingers moved past the invisible barrier Aziraphale had set and ran up the length of Crowley’s slick heat, making the demon whine in shocked pleasure. Aziraphale repeated this gesture a few times, gripping Crowley’s hip with her other hand, and then paused over Crowley’s entrance, meeting the demon’s gaze with a raised eyebrow. Crowley nodded, her eyes slightly glazed over with lust and anticipation.

Aziraphale sunk the finger inside, pressing as far as she could, a moan escaping her lips that mirrored her demon’s. When the angel was settled, Crowley seemed to regain a bit of focus and let out a snort.

“Wow, Angel, with a noise like that you’d think _you_ were the one getting fuck- _ohhh_!” Aziraphale promptly ended Crowley’s ill-advised quip by slowly dragging her finger out and then plunging it back in, pushing even deeper. She repeated this action a few times, quickly reducing her demon to nothing but muted gasps, relishing in the wet noises Crowley’s body was producing with every thrust. 

Soon, she fully removed her hand, earning a plaintive whine from Crowley at the loss of contact.

“Oh, hush, demon,” Aziraphale said with a roll of her eyes and shuffled to lie on her stomach, her head perfectly centered between Crowley’s now-quivering legs.

“Oh _fuck me_ ,” Crowley breathed as she glanced downwards to see where Aziraphale had moved to. The angel gave her a blinding smile.

“Certainly, dear.”

The first lick made Crowley yelp, hands straining against the invisible bonds, ankles automatically locking behind Aziraphale’s head. The angel pressed her hands firmly against Crowley’s hips, preventing the demon from bucking upwards as she continued. She spent some time on Crowley’s clit, alternating between licking and lightly sucking on the sensitive nub, then moved downwards to dip her tongue in-between the slick folds, unable to hold back another groan at the delicious taste.

Not for the first time, Crowley was thankful that she didn’t actually need to breathe, because she was fairly certain that the shallow breaths she was taking would quickly make a human lightheaded. She could tell Aziraphale was enjoying herself by the deep moans emanating from her mouth and traveling through Crowley’s body, sending tingles across the demon’s skin. It excited Crowley even more to know that Aziraphale only made these sounds when having a particularly good meal, and she _certainly_ never made them as loud as when she was in bed with Crowley, eating her out.

Crowley let out a string of curses as Aziraphale slipped a finger back inside and refocused her tongue back on her clit. She managed to spare a glance downwards long enough to meet Aziraphale’s gaze, feeling the angel smirk against her before adding a second finger. Crowley threw her head back, hissing in pleasure, all rational thought wiped from her mind. She was close, and Aziraphale knew it.

“Come for me, dearest,” Aziraphale said in a rush, not wanting to leave Crowley’s clit alone for too long. The demon groaned again, long and slow, writhing a little more now that one hip was free from the iron grip. She could feel the pressure building, coiling in her center, a ball of heat waiting to spill over—

Crowley came with a shrieking curse in a language long-forgotten, her body tightening instinctively. Aziraphale kept pleasuring her through her release, savoring the extra waves of love and arousal that spilled out of Crowley’s delicious corporation. When she felt Crowley begin to relax, she slowly withdrew her hand and sat up, licking the slick from her fingers. She watched Crowley come down from her orgasm, observing her body language closely for signs of discomfort. There were none, and soon Crowley’s golden eyes found hers, slit pupils definitely a bit wider than usual.

“Holy shit, Angel,” Crowley said, and Aziraphale let out a laugh and lightly smacked her knee.

“That’s blasphemous, love,” she responded with a teasing grin.

“Pretty sure what you just did was _way_ worse.”

“Fair point.” Aziraphale snapped and the silk around Crowley’s wrists fell away. “I’m taking that reaction as proof that you enjoyed yourself?”

“Of _course_ I did!” Crowley exclaimed indignantly, holding out her arms for Aziraphale to snuggle into. Aziraphale gently pushed her hands down and lay next to her, pulling the demon into a comforting embrace; she knew Crowley preferred to be held afterwards, despite what she might claim.

“ _Mmm_ … you’re so delicious, my love,” Aziraphale mused, licking her lips. Before she could miracle her face clean, Crowley captured her mouth in a dizzying kiss.

“Eh… I think you’re better,” Crowley said as Aziraphale blinked in surprise. The demon nuzzled closer, feeling the dull throbbing between her legs slowly lesson as the last dregs of pleasure left her body. “Well, with _that_ kind of dream, it’s no wonder you woke up in such a state.”

Aziraphale laughed, making Crowley smile against her chest; that really was one of Crowley’s favorite sounds.

“Yes,” Aziraphale agreed. She gave Crowley’s bottom a little squeeze. “But it was certainly nothing compared to the real thing.”

“I’d certainly hope so.” Crowley let out a contented sigh, running light fingertips over Aziraphale’s hip. The angel jerked at the touch, and Crowley glanced up to see her pointedly _not_ meeting her gaze, rosy cheeks still quite flushed. Crowley stuck her tongue out, tasting the air. Now that her own pleasure had been sated, she realized the atmosphere was absolutely bursting with Aziraphale’s arousal, even more so than before. She let out a low chuckle. “Oh, Angel, how selfish of me—was there a part two of this dream, by any chance?”

“T-There might have been.” Aziraphale’s voice raised in pitch as Crowley snaked a hand between her legs, passing lightly through blonde curls before ghosting over her clit.

“Care to direct me on how it went?” Crowley’s grin widened at Aziraphale’s gasp. She paused, letting her love get her bearings, and then shivered as Aziraphale gave her a practically devilish smile, grasped her wrist, and moved her hand lower.

“Gladly, my dear girl.”


End file.
